Thief Salamander 230WB
Thief Saramanda 230WB is a Defense-type Beyblade only found in Random Booster Vol. 1 Thief Phoenic E230GCF. Stone Face: Saramanda (サラマンダ) Shinobi Sarmanda originally uses a Metal Stone Face, but in this version it is only an Ordinary Stone Face. In Zero-G, Metal Stone Faces are the equivalent of Metal Faces from the HWS. While the Metal Stone Face depicts the mythical salamander, of which Ninja Salamander/Shinobu Saramanda is based on. The design has a cartoonish depiction of the salamander, with its head grinning and glaring tothe right, with fiery eyes. It shows its lizard-like body ending in its tail curving behind it. The salamander has small arms and legs, with fire-like details; while the salamander itself is engulfed in flames. The design overall, is black with Red fumes and a Pink outline on a Red Stone Face. Chrome Wheel: Saramanda (サラマンダ) Appearance Sarmanda has a silver body that is appears quite large, thick, and detailed. There are designs of scales all around the Chrome Wheel; the scales of which give the Wheel a reptilian-like appearance and feel. There is also a design of a mythical salamander's neck connecting two heads of the salamander. The salamander heads feature snouts with a beak-like jaws and a design protruding from the back of their heads. While what can also be seen, is the salamander's tail which goes over Salamander on its exterior. The tail is quite reptilian as well as featuring various scales and spikes on it and such. One last detail of Saramanda, is that various fire details can be seen at the the lower part of this Chrome Wheel. Performance and competitive play Overall Customization(s) *'Saramanda Sarmanda BD145EWD Lava Lizard Ver.' Crystal Wheel: Thief Thief is a semi-transparent bright yellow in colour. It is made-up of three "wings" right-sided with which, are built of feathers of a phoenix. About three wings on each side, all long and thin. The wings also vary in size and give Thief, a somewhat of an erratic design. Lastly, Thief carries a fire symbol. Spin Track: 230 It is quite thick, in that is lines down, in order to protect itself from Beys designed to hit the Spin Track. Due to this, it provides great Defense from low attacking Beys, for example, Mercury Anubis as it tips over and hits small attackers. It is also currently, the highest Track. Because its the highest Track, it has made a large impact on the metagame. Before Byxis' release, small and low Beyblades dominated competitive play, but the 230 Spin Track is not greatly affected by shorter Beyblades at all. So, for example, a bey like Mercury Anubis with an 85 spin track would hardly affect a bey with 230. Higher Tracks such as 130 or higher are recommended for battle against 230. 230's only downfall, is being attacked by Beys with high tracks that spin to the left, such as L-Drago. Triple Height 170 outclasses 230 due to it's ability to change height from 170, to 195, and to 220. Unless you want to make it smash from above the Sharp series of Performance Tips should never be used with 230, due to height and unbalance. Despite this, it is a great spin track nevertheless, and very useful for Defense. Contrary to the looks of this BeyBlade, it will not get "thrown" around the stadium when hit from underneath. '''Use in Defense customization: '''Even though TH170 outclasses 230 at Defense and Stamina Terms 230 can still be used in a Defense customization MF-H Basalt Bull/Kerbecs/Aquario 230CS Performance Tip: Wide Ball Wide Ball is pretty much Ball with a larger spherical surface, hence the “wide”. Due to this, it is an improvement over Ball in terms of Defense. This is because of the greater surface area in contact with the Stadium floor at any one time. However, because of this wider contact area, the Bottom also causes offensive movement compared to Ball. This is disadvantageous when facing an Attack Type, because the Defense customization is closer to the Stadium exits, hence increasing the chances of a KO. To prevent this, many launch Wide Ball-based customizations so that the Beyblade stays in the center, while retaining the Defensive qualities of Wide Ball. However, if you use a Metal Face, you can launch at full power. Since it moves around, it is best used as a destabilizer, which is what makes this a good Bey. In this bey, Wide Ball is black and grayish. This tip is good for attack types when using a rev up launcher. A good customization, though outclassed, is MF Earth Bull C145WB. WB is outclassed in the current metagame. Trivia *Thief Saramanda is the first bey so far with a plain 230 Track to not use the 230WD combo. Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Shogun Steel Beyblades Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Defense Types Category:Fire Element